Catherine and Jenna's (Mis)adventures
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: In da' title, bra
1. Chapter 1:bio's

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

Creepypasta belongs to their correct owners

* * *

Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox is 5'6'' tall, weights 95 pounds, has blond hair and blue hazel eyes. She is William Lennox's niece and had lived with him sense she was six. Her parents were murdered my robbers (almost like on The Law Abiding Citizen when the mother and daughter were killed) and had nightmares ever sense. Her throat was slit and was mute for ten years, until Ratchet was able to help her. She and Cat has been friends for a long time, even though Ironhide is the family guardian, Optimus felt he should be her guardian. She is very close to Jazz, Hide, Prime, Prowl (even though it don't seem like it) Arcee, Chromia (who stays at the Lennox household with her sparkmate, Hide), Elita-One,'Bee, Sunny and Sides, and Ratchet (also if it don't seem like it)

Catherine "Cat" Mala Winters has shoulder length dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights, brown eyes, she five foot 8 in height has a normal looking appearance and is twenty years old. Total tomboy who loves wearing dark colors and loves music.  
Cat's Parents divorced when she was only four, ended up living with her father who is a Navy officer. Often left alone for long periods of time. Basically had to grow up at a fairly young age, has a dark evil personality at times. Has no contact what so ever with her mother. Jenna and Cat have known each other since they were babies. She respects Ratchet for helping Jenna . Optimus decided to have Jazz be Cat's guardian since Cat and Jazz seemed to get along very well on. Cat gets along with most of the autobots, long as they don't suddenly call her Ice queen or Frosty. Only two autobots she don't get along with MudFlap, and Skids. She doesn't make threats she keeps them, often gets into fights, and she hates Galloway. She's broken Galloway's nose twice for running his mouth about the autobots.


	2. Bio's pt2

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

Name: Tyler William Winters.  
Joined the Navy after he graduated from High school and been In the Navy ever since. He met Cat's mom when he was on leave and was introduced to her by one of his friends, They started dating, got married after dating for three years, a year into their marriage they had a daughter which was Cat. Due to his job in the Navy he is often gone for long periods of time. His marriage ended in a divorce when he came home a day early to surprise his wife, only to find his wife in bed with another man. Cat was only four years old when they ended up getting a divorce. He told his daughter why they ended up in a divorce however he doesn't understand why his wife never bothered to try to stay in contact with their daughter. His best friend is William Lennox and Knew Jenna's biological parents as well. Often left his daughter in the care of the Lennox's when he was away. Sometimes he had no choice but to leave Catherine alone for long periods of time which kills him inside since it caused Catherine to grow up and take on more responsibilities at a very young age. First time he meet the autobots he screamed and nearly had a heart attack, Often threatens jazz, by telling him if anything happens to his little girl he wont hesitate too turn him into toaster since he is electrician by trade. Has the power over lightning, has a scary ability of controlling shadows and pulling people's fears into psychical world as he has full control of thing he pulls into the real world. Often scares Jazz half to death with his abilities. Can't be left in the same room with his ex-wife before they start screaming, yelling and arguing with one another. Sees Jen as his second daughter when ever she is around.

Name Barbra Lynn Winters  
Had top grades through out her education, graduated from college. Studied to be a veterinarian when she attended another college but dropped out from vet school. Through a friend she was introduced to Tyler Winters. She fell in love with him as they were dating. They got married and had a daughter. In truth Barbra never wanted children but she still had a daughter, however the fact her husband was always away because of his job in the military she started to party with friends and started sleeping around with men as she left her daughter at a baby sitter's or at a friends house.  
She grew furious when her husband found out her about her life style. When they got divorced when her daughter was four years old, she basically wanted nothing to do with her daughter so she left her in her father's care just so she could be with friends and party. Eventually she went back to college to study politics as well as law. Avoided all contact with her daughter and husband. Personality is cold, crule and even harsh. Cares for no one but herself. Can't be in the same room with her husband without screaming, yelling and arguing with him. However she sort of wants to know a little about her daughter, but she can easily see and tell her daughter wants nothing to do with her. She's like a female version of gallowway when it comes to the autobots, she believes they need to forced off the planet. Has no powers but her mother was supposing a very powerful psychic and was able to read people's minds.


	3. Bios pt3

Bio: James Waters. He is Tyler's father and Cat's grandfather, retired Navy officer. Short dark grey hair and a long grey beard. brown eyes. He uses a cane to help him walk and can be very intimidating when angry. Gain his powers from an accident when he was a teenager, was messing around with chemicals in his chemistry class. The ability too mind control people/enter people's minds, controlling shadows, lightning and making things appear from people's nightmares and able to teleport. He's very kind, gentle and sees Jenna as his other granddaughter. However he has a strong hatered for his son's ex-wife and he will strike the woman with his cane whenever he gets the chance to do so, or even trip her with his cane besides tormenting the woman with his powers.

Bio:Nacy Waters. She is Tyler's mother and Cat's grandmother. Long grey hair and brown eyes behind her glasses. She's the nicest person you can possibly imagine. She sees Jenna as another granddaughter. She doesn't have any powers, but she can cook like a professional chef from a four star restaurant. She greatly hates her son's ex wife and never really liked her. Meet James in high school, she thought he was an idiot, however when meet again four years after highschool, they started dating and eventually got married. Often yells and scolds her husband when ever he uses his powers.

Bio: Kenny Brown, He is Barbra's father, Cat's grandfather. He has grey hair, brown eyes behind his glasses. He is okay, often see's his daughter as a huge disappointment wont hesiste to tell Barbra how much of disgrace she is. He cares for his granddaughter and has secretly changed his will without telling his daughter about how he leaves everything to his granddaughter. His son in law who is Cat's father, he respects Tyler and is surprised he stayed as long as he did with his daughter before getting a devorce. He's often a grouch but he is nice in his own ways. No powers. He meet Linda at a bar back in his youth and they started dating, eventually they got married and had Barbra.

Bio: Linda Brown. She was Barbra's mother. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was born with strong psychic powers. She died two months after Cat's parents were divorced. She was a kind person when she wanted to be, however she had a very cold and cruel streak about her. Basically Linda was a lot like her daughter in some respects, however she did care a lot for Cat and Tyler, even if she did hate Tyler's parents with a strong passion. She meet Kenny at a bar back in her youth, they started dating and got married and they had Barbra.


	4. Creepy as Pastable pt1

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

Creepypasta belongs to their correct owners

* * *

Jenna sat at her computer with Catherine, looking at the news when an idea struck her. "I have an idea on how to get Leo back for dyeing my hair black." she said, looking at her hair.  
"How's that?" Cat asked.  
"Creepypasta style." Jenna laughed, getting up. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a white hoody and black sweatpants.  
Cat laughed as she grabbed some dye.

* * *

Jenna, who was wearing her costume, started putting on the makeup, along with Cat's help.  
"You look freaky. You're missing something, though." Cat said, rummaging through the kitchen drawers. She pulled out a large, not to mention sharp, knife. Cat put some red paint on it, let it dry, and then handed it to Jenna, whom smiled.  
"This is _so_ gonna work. Leo is gonna freak." Jenna said, smiling. Cat laughed and teleported them into Leo's room.

(Jenna's P.O.V)

I looked at Leo, whom was passed the pit out. I was on my knees on the bed and I raised my knife in the air.  
"GO TO SLEEP!" I snarled, making my voice raspy. Leo woke up, looked at the knife, and screamed.  
"JEFF THE KILLER IN MY ROOM!" Leo screamed as I ran over to Cat. She teleported us to our quarters and I handed her the knife so I could take a shower.

(No one's pov)

Cat washed the knife as Jenna took a shower to rid any evidence of their prank. Once she was done, Catherine started cutting the steaks and putting them into marinade or tomorrow. Catherine looked up at the sound of knocking and hollered. "Hold on!"  
Cat opened the door and there stood Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl in their bipedal holoforms.  
"We need to speak with you and Miss Lennox, Miss Winters." Prowl said and Cat led them to the living room.  
"Let me get Jenna out of the shower." she said, walking to the bathroom.  
"THE BOTS ARE HERE, SO GET OUT!" she yelled  
"Alwight!" came a muffled yell.

* * *

Jenna walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Cat and the bots sat.  
"What is the problem?" Jenna asked, sitting next to Cat.  
"Which one of you two pulled a prank on Leo?" Ratchet asked.  
"I plead the fifth." Jenna said.  
"Innocent, til' proven guilty." Cat said.  
This saying has become a habit for the girls, so the bots sighed.  
"Alright, you are off the hook, until we have the evidence." Optimus said.  
The bots left and the girls sighed in relief.  
"Well, let's hope they don't get anything on us." Jenna said.  
"Yeah, now lets hit the hay." Cat said, and they went to bed.

* * *

To Be Continued. Please Review


	5. A prank gone wrong

I thank NightmareWolf24 for help with this chapter  
I only own my oc's

* * *

Leo growled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He's tired of Jennifer making him look like a fool. He smiled when he saw Tyler alone on the lunch hall eating a doughnut. Leo sat down and said. "I need your help with a prank."  
Tyler put his doughnut down and said. "Who is it?"  
"Jennifer Lennox." Tyler gave a hard glare at the kid in front of him, until a thought struck him.  
"Alright, what's the plan?"  
Leo told Tyler the plan and Tyler smiled, his own plan getting better and better. Nether of the two knew that a boy by the name of Sam Witwicky saw and heard everything and was on his way to tell one of the only few people who actually tried to protect Jennifer Lennox, Catherine Winters.

* * *

"Dad! What the hell!?" Cat yelled at her father. Tyler winces at his daughter's sharp tone and he can clearly see her anger on her face.  
"Cat, Sweetie...please calm down." Tyler said softly which only seemed too add more fuel to her temper.  
"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU KNOW HOW JENNA GETS WHEN EVER SHE SEES A HORROR MOVIE!? USING YOUR POWERS LIKE THAT MIGHT GIVE HER A HEART ATTACK OR WORSE!" Catherine yells almost screaming in rage at her father.  
"Catherine!" Tyler snaps making her look at him. "Do you really think I would do something that cruel, to Jenna? I'm planning on telling her what Leo had planed and then I'm going to pull the prank back on him."  
"Wait...what?" Cat asked blinking.  
"Cat, I plan on pulling the prank on Leo. I was never going to do something that cruel to Jenna." Tyler said. Catherine then smacks her face. She should have known better. "Catherine relax..I'm just as protective of Jenna as I am of you. You should know that by now." Tyler said as he pats his daughter on the shoulder.  
"I'm going to go listen to some music... I don't want to know. However tell Leo to learn how to sleep with both eyes open...and get it on tape for me." Tyler smiles at his daughter as he silently agrees, as he goes to find Jenna as Cat retreats to her room.

* * *

"Jennifer, you in here?" Tyler asked, walking into Jenna and Cat's shared apartment. Cat believed that it would be safer for the younger girl to have almost constant supervision.  
"Yes, Mr. Winters." Jenna chirped from the kitchen. Tyler walked into the kitchen to find Jenna covered in flour, chocolate, and something pink.  
"What are you doing? What are you covered in?"  
"It's Mommy and Daddy's birthday today and Ratchet gave me permission to bake some desserts and we were all gonna celebrate it."  
"That's...nice."  
"Is something wrong?" Jenna asked, pulling a few cakes out of the oven.  
"Leo wanted my help to prank you, but I am going to turn it on him. And to do that, I'll need your help."  
"What is the plan?"  
Tyler smiled ans whispered the plan into her ear and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Tyler walked over to Leo and said. "Are you ready?" Leo nodded and went to get Jenna. After a moment Jenna and Leo walked down the hall and over to Tyler.  
"So Sam lost his dog and he got stuck in that room and you need me to get him?" Jenna asked and Leo nodded. Jenna walked into the dark room and she let out a pained scream and Leo turned pale. Suddenly two Zombie's slowly walked out. One was Jenna and the other was a clown. Leo let out a high pitched scream, Tyler got rid of the zombies, and him and Jenna busted out laughing.  
Tyler turned off his camera and turned to Leo. "This is what happens when you ask me to prank Jenna. Oh, and Cat said that you might want to learn to sleep with your eyes open." Leo gulped as the two left.

* * *

Cat watched the video and started laughing. "This is too good, lets hope he learns something."  
"I highly doubt it, now we have a party to go too." Tyler said.  
The trio walked over to the rec room and Jenna gasped. On the table with the cake sat two pictures, and on the wall was a banner that said. "Happy birthday James and Trinity Lennox."  
The rest of the night everybody celebrated the birth of Jenna's parents.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Don't Play With Guns Pt1

I only own my oc's

* * *

Jenna was practicing with her Compound bow when Leo came into the range. Jenna placed her bow down and Leo picked up her Revolver and started messing with it. "Leo, it would be safer for you to put it down and not play with it." Jenna said, not moving.  
"Nothing is gonna happen." He scoffed.  
Cat and Tyler walked into the range just in time to see Leo messing with the gun, It going off, and Jenna dropping to the ground. Cat got to Jenna and gasped. Blood was pouring out of the wound over her heart. Cat lifted the younger girl into her arms and teleported to the Medbay.  
"RATCHET! SOMEONE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Cat yelled, gently setting the injured girl down and started putting pressure on the wound, muttering, "Please be okay, please." Jenna started choking on her blood.  
"Catherine what have I told you about cussin-what happened?" He said, transforming and activating his holoform. Ratchet immediately got to work. "Please Catherine, get your father, Ironhide, Jazz, Chromia, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and wait out front." Ratchet said, "Jolt I need your help I'm losing her!"

* * *

Tyler knocked the gun out Leo's hand and grabbed him roughly up off the ground by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "YOU DON'T EVER PLAY WITH A GUN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LEO!?" He yelled,then tried to calm himself. "IRONHIDE! PROWL! GET THIS LOW LIFE THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL HIM! ALSO JENNA HAS JUST BEEN SHOT!"  
Prowl and Ironhide came and activated their holoforms and Tyler shoved Leo to Prowl.  
"Dad, Ratchet wants you and all the bot's here to wait outside the Medbay." Cat gasped.  
"We'll get him in the brig and we'll meet you there." Prowl said. Tyler and Cat nodded and walked to the Medbay.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Prowl, and Chromia arrived at the Medbay and Ratchet came out.  
"Her heart was punctured and the only way I can save her is to make her a spark. To make the spark strong enough I will need a shard from three,or more, bots." Ratchet said.  
"Use me." Jazz stepped forward.  
"And me." Hide said, stepping forward.  
"And me." Chromia said, stepping forward..  
"Do what ever you have to do in order to save her life Ratchet. However how will this effect her afterwards?" Cat asked.  
"I do not know for sure, but sense a spark is much stronger then a human heart, I feel that her body may need to relearn how to move certain ways and do certain things again." Ratchet explained before turning to the three volunteers, "You three come this way, please."  
Cat nodded and excused herself and headed to the brig.

* * *

Catherine found Leo in a cell unprotected and she teleported into the cell.  
"Leo..." she said, her her bangs hiding her eyes from sight. Leo turned too look at her and Cat made a fist and slammed her fist into face breaking his nose, before violently grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with her left hand while slamming him into a wall as her right hand had lightning sparking and crackling. "Give me one very good reason why I shouldn't kill you. You almost killed my friend who I see as my sister, your lucky she can be saved by ratchet, but her life will never be the same." She hissed in a deadly tone looking truly evil.  
"I am sorry I never meant for it to happen please forgive me" he whimpered.  
"sorry is not good enough...however as I look at you now...your not worth my time killing. Just wait till I bring this up to William Lennox and Optimus prime. Then your fate will be in their hands...and you better hope Grimlock and the other dinobots don't get word of this...since who knows what they will do to you."She snarled.  
She released him and teleported out of the room before Prowl noticed her. She then went to track down Grimlock and tell him as well as the other autobots what leo did to Jenna while she had a evil gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Now Cat's pissed. What do you think Grimlock will do to Leo?  
That was Pt 1, tell me what you think and any ideas for punishment is welcome**


	7. Don't Play With Guns pt2

I only own my oc's

* * *

Cat found Grimlock and the other bots arrived when she arrived at the hanger Grimlock was at.  
William Lennox climbed out of Prime's Alt. mode and looked confused. "Where's my little Jen-Jen?"  
Cat's emotions started getting the better of her and tears started falling down her cheeks. "Jenna...she's been shot! it's all Leo's damn fault! He was playing with a gun and it went off! Jenna is medbay." Cat couldn't keep her emotions together and she started crying as she told them what Ratchet has to do to save her.  
Optimus, whom was listening, transformed and ran to the medbay. Please be alright, he thought as he entered the medbay.  
"I will be there in a moment, sit on the berth and wait." Ratchet yelled and Optimus sat down to wait.  
"Optimus, what are you doing here?" Optimus turned to see Tyler climbing up the latter the the berth.  
"Catherine was trying to tell us what happened, before she started...crying I believe the term is, so I came to see Ratchet."  
"Well, Jenna was practicing archery and Leo came and started messing with her 9 mm. revolver and-long story short-it went off and Catherine took her to Ratchet and the only way Ratchet could save her was to give her a spark and Chromia, Ironhide, and Jazz volunteered for Ratchet to take a shard of their sparks to make her's strong enough. Right now he's waking the others so they can leave and then all that's left to do is wait for her to wake." Tyler said as Ratchet and the others came out.  
"I take it that you heard?" Ratchet asked Prime, whom nodded.  
"I need to go tell Lennox what happened, call me if she wakes; I have a feeling she will be scared." Tyler said before leaving.

* * *

Prowl walked in with Tyler and Cat in his hands.  
"What is it now?" Ratchet grumped. The four heard Ratchet mutter something unrecognizable. Ratchet came out to see the Three.  
"I take it your here to see her?" Ratchet asked.  
"Yes they are. I, however, is here about Leo's-" Prowl was cut off by Ratchet.  
"No, he is not allowed here until my patient is fully healed. I forbid it." Ratchet growled, taking Cat and Tyler.  
Prowl left and Ratchet put Tyler and Cat down.  
"She's in that room, I need to fix Skid's axle...again" he said, before turning away.

Cat and Tyler walked into the room to see Jenna awake and somewhat alert. "Go talk to her, I'll get Ratchet and Lennox." Tyler said, leaving the room.  
Cat walked over to Jenna and said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I was shot then run over by a semi." Jenna said before adding, "Uh, no offence to Optimus."  
Just then Ratchet walked in with Tyler and Lennox.  
"Hello, sweetspark, how are you feeling?" Ratchet said kindly.  
"Horrible." Jenna said.  
"Jennifer Lennox, do you remember anything that happened?" Ratchet asked, looking at a Data-pad.  
"I-I remember...I remember the sound of a gun going off and excruciating pain. I remember hearing someone- Cat- begging be to be okay." Jenna said.  
He started writing on the Data-pad "Anything before that?"  
"Just getting up this morning."  
"Mm hmm. Tyler please get Jenna something to eat. Jennifer, we lost you once and I was able to revive you and to keep you alive I had to give you a spark, so your body may have to relearn how to do certain things." Ratchet said to Tyler before turning to Jenna.  
Jenna nodded and started nodding off.  
"It's alright, go to sleep, Dad will wake you when he has food." Cat said, rubbing the top of Jenna's hand with her thumb.  
Jenna nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

(A few days later) Leo walked towards the Medbay, he wanted to see if Jennifer was alright. He saw Catherine leaning on the wall of the Medbay  
"Leo, you can't see Jenna until she's fully healed. Ratchet's orders, also Ratchet said something about if he catchets you anywhere near medbay he would squish you or hit you with a wrench...I suggest you you avoid medbay...and you might want too leave right now because dad mensioned something about evil clowns ripping someone in half and nightmares far worse then a horror movie happening to someone for the rest of their life..." Cat said with a evil smirk on her face watching Leo take off running away from medbay in fear.

* * *

(Three days later)  
Cat walked into Jenna's room in the Medbay and saw her crying. "What's wrong?" Cat asked, walking over to the younger girl.  
"I am a freak of nature and a burden. I cant walk and I can barley hold my own silverware."  
Cat sat down beside her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Jenna, You're not a freak or burden. Don't you ever think that, you got me? You had a serious accident, it takes time to recover from something like this. We all care for you and we're all here for you. We are concerned and we want to help you. Jenna, you're my friend as well as a sister to me. If I could...I would have gladly switched places with you..." Cat said softly, before adding, "Leo is in deep trouble...I also sort of...kind of...maybe broke his nose, and came very close too electrocuting Leo to death. However for some strange reason, I couldn't kill him no matter how much I wanted to...so i sort of told the dinobots what Leo did to you and well...Leo might become their new chew toy."  
The younger girl giggled and said. "Grimlock acts like a large guard dog."

* * *

For the past month Cat, Tyler, Lennox, Hide, Chromia, Prime, Elita, and Jazz have been doing all they can to help Ratchet with Jenna and keep her company. Tyler and Cat usually are the ones to help with her walking therapy, which is what Tyler is doing now.

Jenna took a step forward and another; she took one last step and her legs gave out. she sat up and said. "I won't ever be able to walk again, I just _Can't _do it." Tyler sat beside her and gave her a small smile  
"Jenna, you shouldn't ever give up hope. Let me tell you a little story about cat, when she was little. One Cat will argue and claim never happened. She had really bad balance as a kid, I mean really bad, she was practically falling over even tripping over her own feet. One day she really wanted to ride a bike like all her other friends. So I bought her a bike with training wheels. However She wasn't able too keep her balance at all even with the training wheels on the bike, she always managing too topple the bike to the side and ended up hurting herself. She eventually lost hope of ever riding a bike, however when she saw how much fun her friends were having on their bikes. She grew determined that if they can do it, then she could do it as well. She began practicing and practicing every single day, sometimes even sneaking out of the house to practice. Until she eventually manged too keep her balance and even improve her balance, and eventually she managed to ride her bike even with the training wheels on it. When the training wheels came off, she practice and practice all over again, until she managed to ride bike like her friends were able to. Yes she gave up hope of ever riding a bike multiple of times, but she somehow always managed too push her fears and insecurities away as she grew determined to learn how to ride her bike. Don't let Cat know I told you this, but her balance is still just as bad as it was back then. She always manages to hide it with a nervous smile and the determination to over come her balance disability. So do you think your ready to try walking again?" Tyler told her softly with a smile as he stood up and held out his hands to her.  
She grabbed his hands and hauled herself up and he started helping her walk.


	8. A Jerk and A Metal Tyrannosaurus Rex

I only own my oc's

* * *

A Jerk and A Metal Tyrannosaurus Rex

* * *

It has been a few weeks and Jennifer has been improving with walking so Cat and Tyler are taking her for a walk around base. Jennifer has an arm around both Cat and Tyler's neck as she walked. They had to walk slower because she can't move as fast at the moment. They rounded the corner and there was Galloway.  
"Heard about you being shot and I have to say, I'm sorry." he said. Jenna went to reply but Galloway continued, "Sorry that a freak like you lived."  
That brought the young girl to tears and made the other two people mad.  
Tyler glared at Galloway.  
"I suggest you apologize to Jenna right now or your really not going to like what will happen to you." Tyler said in a dark tone. Galloway just looked smug  
"Jenna don't you dare listen too this jerk...just say the word dad, and I'll be happy to teach him a lesson." Cat told Jenna softly, before turning to her father.  
"Cat...can you take Jenna back to your apartment...and keep her company...I'll be there soon." Tyler said softly. Cat saw the dark look on her father's face and nodded to him.  
"Right." Cat then teleported Jenna to their apartment.

Once the girls were out of sight Tyler lost his temper and he attacked Galloway. He was pulled off of Galloway by Prime's and Ironhide's holoforms so he doesn't kill him. However Tyler noticed Grimlock sniffing some bush and then he had an evil look on his face. "GRIMLOCK, GALLOWAY MADE JENNA CRY!" He yelled making Grimlock growl and go after the the injured and terrified Galloway, causing Prime to have to go after the giant tyrannosaurus Rex who was chasing Galloway.  
Ironhide smirked and look down at Tyler who then sighed. "I need to see Jenna and my daughter...care to bring me there since I might be too tempted too go after Galloway?"  
Ironhide nodded, transformed, and scooped up the irritated man and headed to the apartments.

* * *

Tyler found the girls in the living room but one of them was sleeping. "How is she?"  
Catherine turned from the girl who she considers a baby sister to her father. "She cried herself to sleep. I knew Galloway was an ass, but I never thought he would be so _cruel_."  
"Tomorrow we are going to visit my parents. They demanded that I bring you two."  
"Jenna would like that."  
Tyler nodded and picked the sleeping girl up and carried her to her bedroom and put her to bed. "Keep an ear out, I'll see you in the morning." Tyler said to his daughter, before leaving.

(Later that night)  
Cat ran into Jennifer's room so find her rocking back and forth, muttering, "Can't fight fate."  
I knew I shouldn't have let her watch that damn movie, Cat thought as she walked over, softly calling the girls name so she didn't scare her anymore then she already was, before sitting down beside her were she gently wraps one arm around her shoulders to pull her into a hug. "Jenna...it's okay...you're safe here." Cat said and Jenna calmed slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It was a mixture of Mom and Dad's murder along with that movie. It kept mixing and changing, The murderers changed, my parents stayed the same; I could feel that pain all over again, I felt like I was drowning in my own blood."  
"It's alright, Dad and I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that again. You are safe here. Do you want to watch a movie?" cat said and Jenna nodded.

Cat set up Tarzan (what Jenna wanted to watch) and sat next to Jenna and watched the movie. After a bit Cat felt something on her shoulder, she looked to see that Jenna fell asleep. Cat put her head on Jenna's and she too fell asleep. Now tomorrow they will have to deal when Cat's paternal grandparents. Fun

* * *

Please review


	9. the grandparents

I only own my oc's

* * *

Meeting the Grandparents

* * *

Tyler walked to the Rec Room and found William Lennox, Ironhide, Prime, and Ratchet conversing.  
"Hey, guys." Tyler said as he walked over to them.  
"Hey, how's Jennifer?" Will asked.  
"She's asleep. My parents wants me to come visit tomorrow and bring both the girls; that alright with you?" Tyler said.  
"Fine with me; you think it would be alright for her to leave base Ratch?" Will said to Tyler, before turning to the medic.  
"I would encourage it." said medic answered.  
"Ironhide will be your mode of transport." Prime said and said bot nodded  
"Thanks." Tyler said, walking out of the Rec room

* * *

The next morning Tyler found the girls passed out on the couch. Jenna was snuggled close to Cat, who had her arms around the younger girl. He smiled as he watched his biological daughter and his surrogate daughter. He knew what happened and he knows this gonna complicate things. He knew she was having an episode.  
He knelt down and shook Jenna. She bolted up, panic shown in her eyes.  
"Sh, sh, it's just me." he soothed.  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Cat asked, sitting up.  
"Your grandparents wanted me to bring y'all over, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. C'mon Jenna lets get dressed." Cat said taking the girl to her room.

Cat pulled out a red tank-top and jeans for Jenna and said. "Sweetheart, here are some cloths, you get dressed and I will put your hair into a braid, alright?"  
"Okay." The younger girl chirped.

* * *

"What caused the episode?" Tyler asked when Cat came out of her room wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans.  
"The nightmare."  
"You mean the one that she has had sense her parents' death?" Tyler asked and Cat nodded.  
Jenna came out of her room and sat on the floor in front of Cat, who was sitting on the couch. Cat started braiding Jenna's hair and said. "Is one of the bot's driving us?"  
"Ironhide is. Prime's orders. I figure because he has the most room in his alt; I don't know."  
"Alright."  
"What braid are you doing now?" Tyler asked.  
"A fishtail braid." Cat said, putting in the hair-tie.

The three people walked over to Ironhide. Tyler helped Jenna climb into the behemoth truck known as Ironhide. Once everyone was settled Hide started driving. Tyler gave Hide the address and Ironhide looked for the quickest rout.

* * *

They got out and Cat helped Jenna to the house. Tyler knocked on the door and a woman's voice was heard. "Come in!"  
They walked in, down the hall, and then into the kitchen/dining room.  
James and Nacy Winters were sitting at the table but looked up to see their visitors. "Hi, Ma, Pa." Tyler greeted, hugging his parents.  
"Oh, look at you two! My beautiful grand-babies!" She said, hugging the girls. Jenna's shirt slipped and showed the bandage over her heart and James saw it.  
"What happened to her?" Tyler asked.  
"Uh, Cat take Jenna out back." Tyler said and Cat did what was told.  
"Do you guys remember Jenna's little...problem?" Tyler asked.  
"The one where she turns into a child in the mind when she gets to stressed?" Nacy asked.  
"Yes. She's having an episode now." Tyler said, "But what started it all was the fact that she was shot."

Tyler's parents were horrified. Tyler's father gave a look at his son.  
"This Leo kid...he's in jail right?" James demanded as his lightning crackled from his hand down his cane.  
"Uh, no" Tyler answered nervously.  
"I want to press charges against that boy for attempted murder! The boy should have known better then play with a gun!"  
"Dad...please calm down...Leo is being dealt with in calm manor and he's practically wishing he was never born right about now. Trust me dad...if you knew what is protecting Jenna and Cat you would understand." Tyler said, trying to calm his father down since his powers are much stronger then his own.  
"What is protecting the girls?"  
"Now now...let's all keep calm. You know our son can't tell us that. I think I'll start cooking a huge batch of Jenna's favorite sweets for her...that poor girl has gone through so much. James, if you put another scorch mark in my wooden floors one more time, or cause another power outage, I swear you wont be eating any of my cooking for several months meaning you will have too cook your own food!"  
"Yes dear..."  
"Good...now then...that Leo kid...he's being dealt with right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good...you keep that little brat, far away from Jenna or else your father and I will be charging Leo with attempted murder. Your father has many friends in law enforcement, lawyers and I personally know several judges. Now you two stay out of my kitchen as I cook...I know you two like stealing samples when I am not looking." Nacy said.

* * *

Cat and Jenna walked to the front yard and Jenna waved to Ironhide, whom flashed his lights. Jenna sat Indian style and Cat sat the same way across Jenna.  
"Try this" Cat made a small ball of lightning about two inches from her palm and she made it change colors.  
Jenna tried it but it went out with a noise that could be related to a farting noise created by mouth.  
"Again."  
Jenna tried again and was able to make the ball of lightning, but was not able to make it change colors.  
"Good. Keep trying. Focus."  
Jenna tried again and did it.  
"Good job."  
"I did it Cat!" Cat smiled at her.  
"Can we go in now Cat?" Jenna asked and Cat nodded.  
Cat helped Jenna inside.

"What? Alright, is someone picking me or the girls up? Yes Sir." Tyler hung up.  
"Who's that Dad?"  
"That was Lennox. We have enemy activity."  
"What's the arrangements for us?"  
"I am leaving Ironhide with Y'all and Optimus and Lennox is picking me up."  
"Who's Ironhide?" James asked and Tyler and Cat froze.  
"Ironhide is the name of Uncle Will's pickup he let Tyler use." Jenna said, sitting on a chair.  
"Your Uncle named his truck?" James asked.  
"Uh Huh." she lied.  
"Sometimes Uncle Will calls him "Iron-ass"." Jenna said and Cat laughed. Very few are able to call him that and remain unscathed.  
"Really?" James asked and Jenna nodded.

* * *

James carried a sleeping Jenna out to Ironhide's alt. mode and placed her in the back.  
Cat got into the front and placed a large bag of treats in the passenger seat as she got into the driver side.  
Once Cat backed Ironhide out of the drive he took control all the way to base.

Ironhide used his holoform to carry the sleeping girl into the apartment and into her room, where he tucked her in.  
"Thanks Hide." Cat said to him as he was leaving.  
"No problem." Ironhide said, before leaving. Cat sighed and went to be herself.

* * *

Please review


	10. Watermelon Slingshot

I only own my oc's

* * *

Watermelon Slingshot

* * *

Catherine and Jennifer were in bay 63 setting up a giant sling shot.  
Why, you may ask? To launch Watermelons.

"Hand me that bolt please." Cat said and was handed said bolt, "There I think it's done."  
"Only one way to find out." Jenna said, grabbing a small watermelon. She placed it in the hammock, pulled it back so far to where she ha to partially lay on the ground. She let it go and the watermelon flew into the wall with a spat.  
"Ha ha! It works!" Cat laughed as Jenna let another Watermelon loose. It hit one of the tanks.  
"oops." Jenna said.  
"I am gonna get a few...targets. Wait here." Cat said, running off.  
"Not like I can go anywhere anyway." Jenna muttered.

* * *

"Alright, Get him right in the kisser." Cat said to Jenna as Galloway started their way. Jenna let it fly and it missed Galloway.  
"Think long and hard. Do what you have to do to hit that guy in the face" Cat coached  
"I am not giving up, I am just getting frustrated." Jenna said. She loaded the watermelon slingshot, pulled back, and let go It hit Galloway in the chest.  
"Ha, you hit him. Try for something else." Cat coached. Jenna loaded, pulled all the way back, and let go.  
It went to fly but it got caught and flew back and hit Jenna in the face.  
"Oh, my god! Jenna are you alright?!" Cat said, helping Jenna into a sitting position.  
"My head hurts, I'm dizzy, and I can't feel my face." Jenna replied.  
"Alright, let me get you to Ratchet." Cat said, teleporting them tho the Medbay.

"Ratch!" Cat yelled, running to another room.  
"What." Jenna heard said mech grump.  
"Jenna was hurt with a watermelon!"  
"A watermelon?" Jenna heard Ratchet ask skeptically. "You weren't helping Wheeljack again, were you Catherine?"  
"No! We were launching Watermelons with a giant slingshot and one shot backfired and got Jenna in the face! It's the truth I tell you! Truth!"  
Ratchet came out and picked Jenna off of the floor and placed her on the berth. He ran a scan and said. "Take some Ibuprofen for the pain; put an Ice-pack on the swelling, and don't take a nap for about an hour." Ratchet said, putting the girl down. "Oh, and Catherine, I will let Prowl know to add another rule to your list." Ratchet added.  
Cat muttered some things Jenna couldn't understand when she teleported them to their apartment.  
Jenna sat on the couch and took an Ice-pack from Cat and said. "We are never doing that again."

* * *

Please review


	11. Fourth of July at the Lennox's

**I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's**  
**All songs belong to their correct owners**

**I know this has nothing to do with this chapter but, If you go to YouTube and look up He Mele No Lilo Dance BGHS INTERNATIONAL DAY 2014 by Judie Tran, that is the dance Jennifer can do.**

**Also, please read a story my friend and I am working on called When Worlds Collide, or this chapter may be confusing**

* * *

It was a hot summer day and William Lennox was tracking down his best friend, Tyler Winters. Will found him sitting under a tree eating a doughnut. William knew he was hiding from Ratchet.  
"Hey, Tyler." the Major greeted.  
"Oh, hey Will. What's up?" Tyler asked.  
"For the fourth I am throwing a Pool/ Barbecue party for Jennifer. I was coming to check if you and Cat are still coming?" Will said.  
"Of course." Tyler said.

~Fourth Of July! Jennifer's birthday~

All the Autobot's in their holoforms, Robert Epps, Jorge "Fig" Figueroa, Tyler and Catherine Winters, Sam ,Judy, and Ron Witwicky, HopeBringer, Tresna, StarFire, Miles, Leo, Mikaela, and Carly were at the Lennox's.  
Jenna couldn't believe how many people arrived. Jenna hoped her aunt Devlin wouldn't show.  
"Jennifer! Happy Birthday, girl! what are you...Sixty?" Epps said giving her a hug.  
"No! I am seventeen now." Jenna laughed, punching him in the shoulder.  
"Cool, hey Will was lookin' for ya chicka." Epps said and Jenna nodded and said  
"Where is uncle Will?"  
"With Ironhide, by the beverages." Epps said and Jenna ran to her uncle.

"Uncle Will!" Jenna yelled, tackling him in a hug. Ironhide laughed at the downed Major. Ironhide picked Jennifer of the floor and gave her a hug.  
"Happy Creation Day, kiddo." the Weapons Specialist laughed.  
"Thanks Hide. What did you need Uncle Will?" Jenna said before turning to her uncle.  
"Your aunt Devlin wanted me to tell you she couldn't come today, so you will be able to do what we talked about." Will said and Jenna nodded and Ran off.

Jenna ran over to their Music station they have on the back porch. Jenna grabbed the mic and said. "Hello. May I have your attention?" all eyes turned to her  
"Today is a special day-and not just for me. July Forth Seventeen Seventy-Six, we declared independence from Great Britain. Many soldiers died for our freedom from Great Britain. Still to this day, Soldiers die for our freedom. So today I am going to sing God Bless The U.S.A by Lee Greenwood. It's one of my favorites. This goes out to all our lost Soldiers, to our soldiers that are fighting now, and to our soldiers and allies who fight to keep our planet- our _home-_ safe. Thank you all for what you have done for us in the past, in the present and what you will do in our future" Jenna said before pressing play.

"If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,  
And I had to start again with just my with just my loved ones in my life.  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.

"And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A.

'From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,  
across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,

'From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA,  
Well, there's pride in every American heart,  
and it's time to stand and say:

"I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A."

Everyone clapped and Jenna could see tears in her uncle's eyes as he ran up to her and pulled to into a hug. "Thank you Jennifer." Will said as he hugged his niece. Jenna had told Lennox that if her aunt didn't show she would have a surprise for everyone for the fourth. He never expected her to do this for them; especially mentioning NEST and the Autobots.

When Will and Jenna broke from the hug Jenna looked at the Autobots. all of them- even Ratchet, Optimus, Chromia and Ironhide- had tears in their holoform's eyes.

Jenna walked to her parents and sibling and was embraced into a hug.  
"That was beautiful, Sky'." Tresna said as she and her mate pulled the two girls into a hug.  
"Thanks Mom, Dad."

When Jenna was released from the hug she walked to the table to get a drink, but that apparently that wasn't going to happen. Leo threw Jenna over his shoulder and said. "Everyone but you have been in the pool. Time fore you to get wet." he then threw a struggling Jenna into the pool.  
Jenna panicked and started struggling, not realizing that struggling will make you sink faster.  
"LEO, JENNA CAN'T SWIM YOU, IDIOT!" Cat screamed at Leo before shoving him out of her way as she ran towards the swimming pool just as Tyler dived in after Jenna and helped her to the surface. Tyler handed Jenna to Ironhide's holoform and HopeBringer before telling Cat to get Ratchet, and before glaring at Leo and letting his powers go crazy to scare the hell out Leo as he slowly approached him.  
"Leo...you and I are going to have a friendly little chat...before I give you over to Ironhide and Optimus to deal with you and then they'll give you to HopeBringer and Tresna." Tyler spoke in a low deadly tone as he cracked his knuckles.

Cat, who is sitting right beside Jenna, decided let her father handle Leo, before she decides to kill Leo.  
Jenna shook as HopeBringer wrapped a towel around her and held her close. "It's alright sweetspark."  
"Food's ready! Come eat!" Epps yelled as he served the meat.

As everyone ate, nobody cared to notice a black haired teenage boy being chased by an enraged black GMC Topkick Pickup  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

* * *

please review.


End file.
